


Redemption

by ravenarld



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Biblical!Solomon mentioned, Bondage, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, F/M, Impact Play, Lessons will be spoiled, Masochism, Master/Pet, No beta we die like lilith, Safeword Use, Slow Burn, Smut, eventual angst, other kinks will be added as the story progresses, safeword
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenarld/pseuds/ravenarld
Summary: Solomon made a deal with Ivy in exchange to help her with whatever she is suspiciously planning.To be his “good girl” for the entire exchange program.
Relationships: Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> Redemption: (theology) the act of delivering from sin or saving from evil

“Seeing that you have other motives other than defeating Levi on a TSL quiz, what makes you think I’m gonna give you this pendant?” Solomon held the single winged pendant that was a token to the pink-haired girl’s victory against the Avatar of Envy. However, Ivy did not make a move to try and snatch it from the sorcerer’s hand.

“I see. You’re someone who wants something in return.” She said, unimpressed, “I understand. After all, nothing in this world is free. What is that you wish, oh King Solomon.” 

‘Tough to crack, is she?’ Solomon said in his head. In truth, he wants nothing from her as she has nothing particular in her that interests him. But, he was not giving up just yet. Oh no. He just wants to at least see how long until he can provoke her

Then, as if Asmo has possessed him, he thought of the only thing that may make his stay in Devildom more interesting...

Slowly, he took some steps forward until he was towering over the young woman who remained unfazed. He leaned in and whispered into her ear,

“ _How about you be a good girl and submit to me?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on :  
> [Tumblr](https://ravenarld.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ravenarld)
> 
> And Buy me [Kofi](https://ko-fi.com/ravenarld)


End file.
